


Calendar

by cynicalavocado



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Seasonal Shenanigans, blame boredom for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalavocado/pseuds/cynicalavocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls cannot function normally , as humans do. Maybe because they aren't fully human. But also because the progressing of the year confuses them.</p><p>Four little season based drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar

Shianne pranced through the park, seeming genuinely happy for once. Normally she'd be looking around and tutting at everything, but today she was bouncing around the trees and scaling them as gracefully as a squirrel. 

"Shi, I love the outdoors a lot as you know." said Gina , as Shianne showed off her tree-detective skills.  "But I'd love it a lot more if Laura wasn't sneezing all over me."

"Shut up, I'm allowed to have slight allergies."

"You call this slight?"

"Laura?" piped in Nora, raising her hand slightly.

"What?" she hissed.

"Don't you have like , healing or whatever? Just heal your allergy away!" beamed Nora, while Laura glared at her.

"I CAN'T FREAKING HEAL MYSELF, YOU MORON!" yelled Laura . The other parkgoers looked over and Nora went bright red.

"I thought Canadians were supposed to be polite." snickered Petra  quietly, but not quietly enough. 

Shianne stood there, waiting for Laura to stop berating Petra, taking in the spectacle of the usually quiet girl silencing the loudmouth of the group. Nora looked over to her and felt an ache in her chest. Perfect pale golden hair framing a face with pretty rosy cheeks and the most lovely eyes Nora had ever seen.

"Oi! Lovergirl!" chimed Petra. "Help me out here!" 

Shianne shook her head and continued down the path ignoring Nora's lovesick stare, Laura going off at Petra and Gina and Lizzie filming the whole thing.

Nora watched as she practically skipped away. Lizzie sat herself beside her.

"Must be difficult." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're with a dryad. That's like going out with a tree. She's going to reach 200 easily and by then you'll be dead. Don't spend your time staring at her, you two are already an item." she pointed out.

"You're like a living inspirational quote, Liz." Nora mumbled quietly.

Lizzie smiled. "Go after her and throw handfuls of grass at each other. Just not near Laura , or she'll rip you into shreds." 

Nora grinned and hopped off the small wall they were perched, and ran after the dryad , before pouncing onto her and tumbling into the grass together. Laura had finally stopped scolding the two friends and had picked a few flowers , while Petra and Gina started collecting up goosegrass to throw at everyone.

Spring was in the air.


End file.
